Discomposure
by petiteneko
Summary: Sasuke didn't realize the truth behind Kakashi's words until it was far, far too late. Warnings inside.


Warnings: Orosasu (onesided), non-con, angst, Kakasasu (onesided)

* * *

In many ways, Orochimaru was manipulative. He was a cunning bastard who ensnared all who desired power, all who desired a home – though Sasuke would never call the damned snake's den a home. Those who had the curse placed on them were all bound to the snake leader. It made them indubitably loyal to him, and even Sasuke was bound somewhat. Though, if he desired to, he could break free of those bonds, but at the present, he saw no point to. Currently, Orochimaru paid attention to him; he would train and hone the body that would – in the future – be his. Sasuke knew of this fact, but he didn't care, as long as he exacted his revenge against Itachi. Screw morality and conscience.

However, there was one small detail Sasuke overlooked – and that was how much Orochimaru discarded humanity.

There were many experiments sitting in cells aligned against the walls, and many more spread across the borders of Sound. He gave them the bare minimum to survive, no longer needing to test _what_ that bare minimum was, as it was done long ago. Sasuke also lost count on how many experiments on the verge of death were brought back to life with Kabuto's medical jutsu. It did perplex him on how such a twisted and perverted soul could conjure up the ability to save lives. Regardless of these actions and concepts, Sasuke knew that he had to rely upon the other for power, the power that would lead to his revenge.

And, oh how desperately he desired it.

Although, even Sasuke didn't know what lengths he would go to obtain it. Perhaps the first indicator was about two months into his betrayal of Konoha.

Orochimaru's first move was a seemingly innocent and accidental brush of their hands, but as Sasuke looked back on it now, he knew it was not so innocent. When he didn't respond against or for the action, the touches became more frequent, and due to his innocent thirteen-year-old view, he never took heed to them. The brushing of arms, the lingering touches, and even the gentle caress of his hand or his cheek, Sasuke never thought of them as anything more than praise or delicacy of a future container. That is, until their intent became a little more obvious. Touches lingered longer, lower, hands brushed against his bottom and fingers caressed his mouth before Sasuke finally took a suspicion behind his master's actions. It seemed, however, that it was already too late when Sasuke finally decided to take action, for when he stepped uninvited into Orochimaru's room, the snake decided to start his.

"Yes Sasuke? What calls upon this unexpected meeting?" There was an eerie amusement behind that sinister voice that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine. The snake tamer obviously took notice of this, as his next statement was, "Backing out already? I thought I trained you better. Kuku, whatever shall I do with you?"

Sasuke swallowed deeply, not knowing what to expect from Orochimaru. With the man's lack of respect for morality and ethics, who knew what he _would_ do.

"It does make me wonder, though, of how cowardly you really are…" The level of malign in Orochimaru's predatory voice seemed too harsh to even exist, and Sasuke had to take a step back. What was he thinking when he entered the inner coils of the den of the snake? How stupid could he be to believe that he wasn't walking into a trap set by the malevolent hunter? "Kuku… shall we find out?"

As Orochimaru finished the last syllable, he appeared behind Sasuke and pushed him towards the desk. The long tongue escaped to caress his jaw line, causing Sasuke to shudder involuntarily, though disgust was probably one of many factors.

Sasuke knew not to fight back, he was nowhere near the Sa-nin's level as of yet, but he still turned around, wanting to understand _what_ exactly Orochimaru was planning.

When he saw those amber eyes filled with an unknown emotion, Sasuke began to understand.

He felt the fear coil strongly within him as hands forced him over the desk and documents fell to the ground; a tremor of terror rushed through him as that cursed tongue wandered lower down his body; and a question reverberated through him.

_Was he really willing to give up__ his virginity for the power he so desired?_

However, it seemed that Sasuke's inner turmoil mattered not to Orochimaru, and Sasuke knew that his question had no place in the overall equation. Orochimaru would take whatever he pleased from Sasuke, and the boy could do nothing to prevent it. He now realized when he entered Sound he gave everything up to Orochimaru for his revenge. It made him feel stupid for not even taking that into consideration, and Kakashi's words echoed in his mind.

"_Even if you are successful in your revenge, all you'll be left with is emptiness."_

His eyes clenched as his top was torn from his body, left hanging from the purple rope. Kakashi's face flashed before his eyes and Sasuke forced a tear back. What would his former teacher think of him now? What would he do? All that he was reduced to was a fuckable container with only one purpose – to kill the one and only kin he had left.

The pink organ circled his nipple and his body twisted towards the pleasure. It disgusted him, that his own body would betray him like this. The sensations lowered further as his body continued to react perversely. He wanted to cry, and he wanted to shout out, but he knew that he had to shut everything out. However as those brutalizing fingers dug into his hip bone, the boy couldn't remain stoic. His eyes tore open as a scream left his throat unwillingly. He didn't want to be molested by Orochimaru, but he knew he had no choice. The snake was the only one who could train him to be strong enough to avenge his clan's murderer. He gave everything up for that one moment in the future. He gave up his friends, his morality, and even his love, so what was one more thing? So he gave into his fate.

Regardless with the consent given, Sasuke felt the repulsion flow through him as the hands forced him apart. He felt the hatred as something bigger pushed into him. He tried to numb out the pain – both physical and mental – but tears brimmed anyway. The choked sobs still escaped him even as he attempted to mute them. He clenched his eyes in an effort to separate himself from reality, and only one thing came to mind.

Kakashi.

With the constant motion between his legs, and inside of him, there was only one thing he could do, and so he blinded himself in the illusion that it was Kakashi above of him. He didn't want to believe that he laid there, in front of the disgusting pedophile, the one who obviously wanted his body for more than just a container.

He tried to think that the length that pistoned inside of him was Kakashi's – the man whom he left behind, the sensei that he deemed not enough, and the one who he gave his love to. He wanted to make this a fantasy and not a cruel harsh reality, and he thought he was beginning to succeed.

"Sensei…" Sasuke muttered out as he felt a hand roughly, and unexpectedly grasping him. Sasuke heard a gruff laughter in response to that, and he wondered why. Kakashi wouldn't laugh like that would he? Something stirred in him, in response as the hand tightened roughly, and he wondered why Kakashi would be so violent with him. Though, then again, he never knew Kakashi in bed before now, now did he? Even as something seemed wrong and improbable, Sasuke pushed it out of his mind, not knowing why he had to, but just knowing that he should.

His eyes felt as if they were glued shut, unable to open them for fear of something, but not knowing what it was. Pleasure at first seemed vacant, before he pictured, in his mind, that strong hand grasping him as it were now, as he imagined the jounin above him, doing the actions he was feeling now. It began to twist in his stomach, driving him delirious. It still felt wrong and misplaced, but it felt _so_ good.

"Ah! Sensei! More!" Sasuke gasped, moving his hips in tandem with the other. He _felt_ the other response, as the angle changed and air whispered past his ears, but the words fell on his deaf ears, before the pumping sped up. Was he so high on the pleasure that he couldn't even control his senses?

It didn't take the inexperienced boy long before the heat became unbearable, that hand on his length too excruciating to hold it in any longer. Just envisioning his sensei pushed him over then edge and he called out his name.

"Kakashi!"

When Sasuke returned to his senses, he felt the dull pressure in his body before a hot liquid filled him and mocking and a laughter that was not Kakashi's surrounded his ears.

"Quite cowardly indeed."

* * *

x.x Belated X-mas gift for BFF Meen Meens, just forgot to post it here

(and Sadly, I like it...)


End file.
